May and Beedrill
by fapficanon
Summary: A request made. May has been selected to be the new queen of the Beedrill hive...


May has been exploring the Viridian forest for some time now. Her heart beat was raised as she kept a vigilant look down at her legs every time she passed the tall grass hoping that the only thing that tickled her bare legs was the grass and nothing more.

"Ugh, I hate this place, why did I even bother coming here..." She said to herself as she pushed away the grass. She bothered to come here to catch a Pikachu, it'd be nice having a Pokémon like Ash's for her journey, plus she was hoping to gain some adventuring experience for herself. Suddenly she came out to a clearing and an empty cabin.

"Hello is there anybody home!" she shouted. She heard some wings buzzing from far away. "Oh no...I must've wakened the bugs!" She then quickly made it to the cabin, and saw there was a rather large hole in the front door that hung on a hinge. There wasn't even anything inside, just empty shed shells.

"Oh my gosh...how creepy..." Before she could even turn around she felt something blast her arm back. Then her other arm. She was then knocked onto the ground, and everything went black...

When she woke up she couldn't remember anything or even notice where she was. Her head was aching and she tried to reach over and rub it, but her arm wouldn't move. That's when her eyes widened, and she realized just how much trouble she was in. Her hands were wrapped in sticky silk that restrained her against the back wall. What's worse was that her legs were trapped as well, she was forced to stand as her legs and arms were spread apart.

"Hey! What is this!? Someone help!" That's when she heard the buzzing again, somewhere nearby. It picked up so suddenly and so loudly that May couldn't even hear herself think. Panicking she squirms and tried to escape her sticky restraints but she couldn't even manage to loosen up a limb. Suddenly she saw it, a Beedrill. It passed by slowly, an eye turned as if to see who was shouting. May freezed up and tried to keep quiet. She even held her breath, hoping that it would just pass and not notice her. The Beedrill flied on...and May gave a sigh of relief. Before she could even try to escape again though another Beedrill passed...and another. Groups of giant drill wielding bees continued to pass, May growing increasingly nervous.

"Wh-where am I..." she muttered to herself.

Suddenly A Beedrill rushed in, his horns piercing the wall behind May so quickly that she honestly thought she was just stabbed. Her whole body shivered as she stood there, scared beyond her wits and just wishing she was anywhere but here. The Beedrill looked up and down her body, as if scanning her. It then stopped and her eyes...and blushed.

"ummm...hi...eeep!" the Beedrill suddenly began rubbing his stinger against her body, the stinger easily ripped through the fabric of the young trainer's clothes.

"Hey! What're you doing! Stop it! You're ripping my favorite clothes!" The beedrill continued to trace its stinger up and down her body.

"Stop it right now or-oh no!" Suddenly more Beedrills entered the cabin, the buzzing of their wings seemed to drown out any other noise. May couldn't even hear herself as she shouted, pleaded for the Beedrills to leave. Some of them were rubbing their stingers against May like the first one. She closed her eyes, May trying to imagine herself somewhere else. Suddenly she felt something warm and sticky rubbing against her belly. She looked down, trying to figure out if someone else was there but she gasped when she saw what it was.

The first Beedrill had something just right above his stinger...it looked like a...

"No..." May muttered to herself as she realized what was going to happen. She squealed as the Beedrill rubbing its member between her legs, searching for her entrance. Suddenly all the Beedrills had theirs grow from out of their hiding places.

"STOP IT! NNNNOOOOOO!" The beedrill had pushed its way inside of her, the member spreading her walls and piercing her hymen. May gasped and bit her lower lip as tears welled up in the corner of her closed eyes. THe Beedrill slowly humped against her while so many other Beedrill rubbed against her soft creamy skin. The Beedrill continued to fuck May. The member seemed to be growing thicker as it continued to rub her insides. At first it was painful for her nerves, the Beedrill was a bit too excited and didn't give her a chance to get accustom to his size, but soon she began to feel a pleasurable feeling. A almost ticklish delight, like scratching an itch that wasn't there, but it felt so much better and it wasn't just a spot but everything inside. May tried not to enjoy it, she felt dirty, but he seemed to be thrusting faster and faster when suddenly she felt something even more warm and sticky shoot inside of her. The Beedrill's fluids filled her up, and May couldn't help but cry from being soiled.

"No how could yo- hrmm!" A beedrill had jammed his member into her mouth while she was talking. The member was small and thin at first... but soon it began to grow right there inside of her mouth. the tip of the member began to poke the back of her throat as she tried not to taste him so much, his cock tasted salty and a bit bitter, but she could also somehow taste his warmth...and she soon found herself suckling on it, much to the Beedrill's delight. Soon without warning she felt the warm sticky cum shoot down her throat, the fluid tasting a bit sour but also a tad sweet like honey. As the Beedrill pulled back her mouth happily remained open for the next one...

For the rest of the day the Beedrill mated with May. When the Beedrill saw how enthusiastic she became they soon removed the restraints. May was on her knees, having every inch and every orifice of her body violated by the Beedrill. Her ass and pussy were taken up by Beedrill cock, the feeling of having the insects jam inside of her was so intense she would often convulse and climax, her insides clamping and massaging the insects' cocks and milking them, only to be quickly replaced by others. Her hands were free and she was now rubbing them off, her head bobbing back and forth against another Beedrill. Her whole body was covered in Beedrill cum, and yet she still wanted more...

When the night time came the Beedrill had all left. May laid on the floor of the abandoned cabin, her face expressionless, mouth hanging slightly opened as she panted. Her clothes lay off to the side, and she thought of leaving now when she had the chance. But then again...she was a bit tired, and she didn't want to leave her new Beedrill friends so soon. She then closed her eyes...

"I leave any other night..." she muttered to herself as went to sleep...


End file.
